To save battery power, laptops and other portable computing devices may turn off their screen or go into a suspend mode after a predetermined period of time of being idle. A computing device does not consider a user's actual intention to use the computer within that period of time. Moreover, when a device is truly not being used, there may be a period of time in which the device is operating at full power, unnecessarily draining power resources. Additionally, once the computer enters the suspended mode, the computing device may require a substantial amount of time to reload its state before it may be used again by the user.